


Hoodie

by Maddy25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, God this is so fluffy, Stiles being Stiles, lydia actually goes to MIT, metions of sex, my children miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: Basically Lydia steals his favorite hoodie, and he is sorta (not really) clueless.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't attack me too hard. :)  
> This is loosely based of Hoodie by Hey Violet. More like inspired.

_I'm still rocking your hoodie_

_and chewing on the strings_

_I_ _t makes me think about you_

_so I wear it when I sleep_

 

 Obviously when she drove Stiles all the way to his Pre-FBI program all the way on the other side of the country, she snuck his (her) favorite hoodie in her trunk while he wasn't looking. It was a knee jerk reaction. It was his lacrosse hoodie; the one that had his name an number proudly displayed on the back, and she was more that ready to wear it while she was lounging around at MIT. She was ready to wear it in the library, or in class on a lazy day to show every pervy boy that she was taken, but since it was his favorite hoodie, every time he brought it up, she'd lie and act like she didn't know it was sitting in her closet waiting for her to wear it again. The first time he asked her about it was about a week into his schooling.

"Hey Lydia." He started out sounding a bit frantic, like he was running late. Lydia could hear the frantic scrambling on the other line. She knew exactly what he was calling about.

"Yes, babe." She said in a confused tone. (She wasn't confused at all.)

"Do you happen to know where my hoodie is?" He asked distractedly while he tore through his closet.

"Which one? You have more hoodies that I could probably count, and I am a genius." She said light-heartedly.

"My lacrosse one with my name and number on the back?" He described with a huff.

"Uhh. Nope. I don't have a clue. Maybe you left it?" She said praying that he wouldn't call her on her bullshit.

"I swore I packed it but maybe not," he said dejectedly, "Alright. I've got to get to class. Call you later?"

She almost felt bad and almost mailed it back because she was being selfish by stealing an article of clothing from her boyfriend, but then he thought about it and decided she needed it more than he did. As she said, he had a ton of hoodies anyways.

It was officially her first week at MIT. She was constantly in classes, writing papers, joining clubs, and doing anything else that could be describe as the college experience. She was surround by people on her intellectual level, and she was loving it; but she was missing her boyfriend. Sure they video chatted every chance they got, called, and texted throughout the day, but it just wasn't the same. So, just as she thought she would, she grabbed the hoodie out of the closet and slipped it on.

The smell of him surrounding her almost brought tears to her eyes as she searched for the picture on her night stand. He was still in it. After loosing him for three months, she still sometimes had her doubts about him being gone. She sat there for about 10 minutes just lying there wishing he was with her. She eventually sat up and got to her homework. Just because she was a junior doesn't mean she can slack off.

He called again about the situation about two weeks later.

"Hey Lyds, How's school going?" He asked her.

"Great. I'm really enjoying it. Let me tell you something that I learned in my quantum physics class," she started rambling about a topic while her boyfriend intensely listened. He didn't know anything about what she was saying, all that he cared about was that she loved her school.

"That's great. I'm so happy that you are learning and becoming even smarter, which by the way, I thought was impossible." he said with so much adoration that she was smiling so hard she thought her face was going to break.

"So what are you up to?" She asks him. She wants to know about his FBI program too.

"Still looking for my hoodie."

Oh, _perfect_.

"Got anymore ideas?" She tried to ask as nonchalant as possible.

"It's got to be supernatural."

Oh, here we go.

"I mean there is no other explanation. I perfectly remember putting it in my backpack," he said surely, "I'm going to need my supernatural metal detector to make a visit to get to the bottom of this."

Now that is something she could work with.

"Well there is a long weekend coming up." She said teasingly.

"Yes! Yes! and Yes!" He sounded like he literally fell out of his chair. What a Stilinski thing to do?

The rest of the phone call was of their plans when she got there. The hoodie was completely forgotten about.

After she went to his dorm for the long weekend (which including lots of cuddling and sex while his roommate was gone), time seemed to fly by. It was almost Thanksgiving, and she couldn't be happier than to go back to Beacon Hills (shocker, right?) to see her friends that she hasn't seen since she left for MIT. She was probably too excited to go back to a town that gave her so many problems, but she missed her pack.

Her and Stiles decided to fly out of Boston, so they could be together. Stiles made the eight hour drive (in a newer four door sedan that he hated) to grab her from her dorm and go to the airport together. She told him to sit in the car, and she would be out shortly. He sat in the toasty car while he waited. As soon as he saw he strawberry blonde hair peeking from a crème colored beanie he popped out of the car immediately to help her with he bags. As soon as he got her suitcase in the trunk and her carry on in the backseat, his lips were on hers.

Her hands twinned at his hairs on his neck while his rested lazily on her waist. They parted with their foreheads attached and breathing slightly hard with fog coming about of their mouths. Their smiles where both so bright, that she swore they could be compared to the sun. He pecked her lips on more time before pulling back and saying the cheesiest thing he could say during this time of the year,

"For everything that we've been through, the thing I'm most thankful for is both of us here, together, happy and alive."

"God I love you so much." She smiles that smile that is reserved for him and only him.

He nudges his nose against her and says, "Come on, We have a flight to catch."

Thanksgiving was great. They were reunited with the California warmth and their best friends. They had dinner at the McCall house with the rest of the pack. Scott and Stiles rekindled their bromance. Malia was blunt as always about her feelings of university. Liam and the rest of the 2.0 pack were doing wonderful and almost graduating from high school. Even the skin walkers let Kira go home for the holidays. It was full of reunited old friends, wonderful stories, happy tears, and great times. They discovered that for Beacon Hills, the town was being quite supernaturally quiet. Everything seemed to be going great for everyone, but eventually it had to come to an end. With promises to see everyone at Christmas, Stiles and Lydia headed back to the other side of the country.

Stiles had to get back to DC as soon as he could so he had to drop her off take her bags to her dorm then leave. Every time he leaves her, it's the hardest thing he's done, but he knows for sure one day he will spend every morning waking up next to her and that is what gives him the motivation to continue.

He gets back to DC tired and all he wants to do is wrap up in his favorite hoodie, but it's still lost. He's not stupid and has his suspicions. While he was back for Thanksgiving, he looked through his whole bed room and still couldn't find it. That's when it all clicked into place. Lydia's got it. He'd rather her have it anyways, but that's not the point. She been throwing little white lies at him about this hoodie and he's completely ready to mess with her about it. The first time he does it is about a week after Thanksgiving break.

"Hey sunshine." He says with his typical amount of enthusiasm as always.

"Hey Stiles." She says, but he does catch the tiredness in her voice.

"Is everything okay?" He asks immediately concerned by her tone. She normally doesn't get that way, especially when she's living the life at her dream school.

"It's just a tough day on the..." she pauses for half a beat before she whispers, "banshee side of things."

"I hope it gets better Lyds. If you need me, I can leave right now and be there in seven hours." He says, totally serious.

"The drive is eight." Lydia says giggling.

"I know." He says light heartedly.

"No it's fine, though. Just talk to me." She says with a sleepy sigh.

"Alright, So I still can't find that darn hoodie," he starts with a slight smirk on his face, "I'm about set that someone stole it."

"Wh-who would want to steal it. It has your name on the back." She stuttered. That's a new one for Lydia Martin.

"Yeah you're right. I think I'm overreacting." He let her off for tonight just because he knows she feels bad.

The teasing doesn't stop for awhile and he's adamant that someone stole his beloved hoodie, while he wasn't wrong, it was starting to annoy her. Now Lydia wasn't stupid, she knows he knows by now. However, she lets him think that he's still pulling one over on her while he is letting her "think" she's pulling on over on him. Yeah, crazy right?

For Christmas break, he comes a day earlier than their set day to head out to Beacon Hills so they can spend a little extra time together. She decides to wear the hoodie. He knocks on the door and is greeted by his smiling girlfriend in his favorite hoodie, and as much as he love to wear it, he has to admit it looked a thousand times better on her.

"A-ha. I knew it, you little hoodie thief." He exclaimed pointing a finger at her while dropping his bag on the floor and shutting the door.

"You caught me." She said while smiling a 1000 watt smile at him.

He threw her over his shoulder and threw her on her bed. He hovered over her and kissed her deeply with his hands planted by her head and hers wrapped around his neck. Eventually the hoodie ended up on the floor along with the rest of their clothing and neither of them cared too much about where it ended up because they were together and that was enough.

After they finished their _festive_ activities, she slipped out of bed and put the hoodie back on. She walked over to get closet and pulled out a gift that was wrapped perfectly in wrapping paper with polar bears with santa hats on.

"So this isn't the main gift I got you, more like a crack gift," she explained while handing him the box, "but I think you'll love it."

There was a glint of excitement that glimmered in his eyes as his shirtless form sat up from under the covers. Lydia sat cross-legged directly in front of him with a excited smile on her face.

"Go ahead already!" Lydia exclaimed while shooing his hands towards the delicately wrapped gift.

He unwrapped it to find a hoodie, the exact same color and make as the one Lydia was wearing, but on the back where "Stilinski" and "24" should be was "Martin" and "25". 

"I love this, I am never taking this off." he said grinning ear to ear.

She leaned in and kissed him for one lingering moment and whispers, "Good," against his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you made it this far well, thank you, and know you know I'm a big ball of cheese. My tumblr is full of reblogs, but you can follow me @redxstydia! 
> 
> -Maddy<3


End file.
